Fables and Legends
by Nikolaizovski
Summary: Ganon is here, and he's not looking for the Triforce this time, this time it's the fabled Master Sword that he's after, who will stop him if Link doesn't have his sword to aid him?
1. Demise is Back

He had heard the stories of the fabled sword of legend, ever since he was a child Ganon could remember his mother telling him the story of the great hero, in the story a young boy with no parents travels out into the world to destroy the greatest evil, an evil so powerful that even the goddess Hylia took many years just to seal him. Ganon loved the story, it proved to him that it wasn't who you are born as but who you make yourself to be that mattered, so long as you have the strength to shape your own destiny like the great hero from the legends.  
Ganon smiles to himself remembering his old life, with his now deceased parents, and how soon the greatest power in all the lands will be his. Ganon comes out from the trees coming face to face with the temple of the goddess, the resting place of the hero's sword. He had spent many years searching for this long forgotten temple, it was the natives of the Faron woods that finally lead him to the temple. He stands, in awe of the temple for only a few moments before his desire to find the sword resurfaces. He looks down at the small green clothed creature ,"Thank you very much for showing me the way to this temple, you need not accompany me inside if you don't wish to," Ganon says with a smile. The creature quickly nods its head, "I will leave you here, Mr. Ganon, please be safe." the creature says as it waddles off. He looks back to the doorway into the temple, covered in vines and obscured with branches. Ganon takes a quick breath in, takes a look around making sure the creature is completely gone, and lets out his breath, summoning a ball of fire at his fingertips. He throws the ball at the doorway scorching all of the vines burning all of the trees, and as quickly as he summoned the fire, he puts it out, wanting to avoid attracting attention. The door stands, untouched by the flames he summoned, "A door sealed with magic," he says to himself as he walks up to it. He runs a hand across the surface of the seal. "Ancient magicks at that." Ganon closes his eyes as he focuses on the ancient seal, unwinding the magic that made it and ripping the barrier to shreds like leaves in a fire. "Now that that's out of my way, on to this sword of legends." he pushes open the door, the temple being very small, just a main atrium with two doors leading out of it, one to the statue of the goddess on the backside of the temple, the other door leading to exactly where Ganon wants to go. He walks to the door with purpose, calming himself, keeping his excitement under control, as well as his magic. He easily pushes the door open, and sitting in the back of this even smaller room, a pedestal with a sword stuck only a foot up the length of the blade. "Finally I've found you," Ganon says his excitement over flowing in his voice. "Come to me," a low voice calls out to Ganon. "Who's there!" he calls out summoning flames to his fingers lighting the entire room. "No need to be frightened, I offer you the strength of this sword, we have a similar desire, after all." Ganon looks at the shadow of the sword as it twists, and moulds itself into an enormous shape, "Who are you?" Ganon asks the being inside the sword, "none of the stories mentioned a spirit inside of the sword." Ganon takes a cautious step towards the blade. "Of course they wouldn't, couldn't have the world know that the 'great' hero had help from his own sword." the deep voice says, the shadow on the wall twisting to show a smile. "Now come to me, and release me from this stone seal, I've become very restless just sitting here for centuries." Ganon takes a few more steps towards the blade, "If I release you, I will be your master, you will obey me," Ganon states standing at his full height, almost seven feet tall. "Of course, Master," the voice says, the shadow still smiling. Ganon walks up to the blade grabbing the hilt, having to bend down to reach it, with one hand, and heaves the blade out of the ground. No sooner than ripping the blade out of the stone does the voice twist into two, and laughter, demonic laughter, rings through the goddess' temple. "Now my blade, let us," Ganon starts to say but is cut off. "You see here boy, I am the Demon King Demise, I don't take orders from a whelp like you." as the words enter Ganon's ears, he throws up the strongest magic shield he knows of, and just in time, a giant figure blasts out of the sword he was holding only moments before, with a sword almost as big as Ganon himself, and attempts to relieve Ganon of his head. "Master Demise," Ganon hears from behind the massive being in front of him, "should we really be wasting this much energy on a being as lowly as this?" the massive being, Demise, Ganon surmises, turns to look at the other one, almost a head shorter than Ganon. "You are truly an imbecile, Ghirahim, do you not remember the last such lowly creature YOU did not kill outright?" Demise lashes out at the other one, knocking him to the ground, then Demise grabs the sprawled out Ghirahim by the neck, "now we will just slaughter this stupid human, before he has a chance to even," while Demise is talking Ganon tries to summon even more power to defend himself, before he has a chance Demise slams Ghirahim right into the shield Ganon had summoned before, shattering it into oblivion. Without thinking Ganon jumps for the blade on the ground, the ancient hero's sword, as Demise swings his own massive blade straight for Ganon's head. Ganon's fingers wrap around the hilt of the blade and as the sword comes into contact with Ganon's neck, it just passes through without harming him at all. Demise, enraged, attempts to slaughter Ganon, but all of his attempts to hit him just pass through his body. "YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" Demise screams out, enraged by the fact that he can't kill Ganon. "Now, I see how this whole thing works," Ganon says a smile crawling across his face, "now what did you say you were?" Ganon's smile twists into a demon-like grin.


	2. The Hero of Legend

"Oi! Zelda! Get down here and help me wrangle these darned goats!" It's her father, Groose, he is the sixth in his line. Zelda looks down from her perch in the tree overlooking their home just outside of the Faron woods, her gaze passes over the land noting the storm clouds in the distance, "Alright father, I'm coming down," Zelda says, jumping from the branch, preparing her legs for the impact of the earth, she springs up after slamming into the ground, jumping into a forward roll, springing quickly to her feet into a sprint to get to her father quicker. "Geez, father, you can't even wrangle the few goats we do have, you're so useless," Zelda says, slowly walking up to the alpha male of their goats, easing him and gently petting his forehead as she begins to hum the melody her mother used to sing her to sleep with and leads him to the goat pen, the females quickly following behind him. "You always make it look so easy," Groose says from behind Zelda. "It is easy father, you just have to be calm, and patient, you should know that," Zelda admonishes him. "Of course, but it was your mother who taught you how to herd them and everything else," Groose says, his voice acquiring a rosy tone to it, "she was an amazing woman." Zelda can tell without even looking that her father's cheeks are bright red and his eyes glossed over as he daydreams of her mother. As her father daydreams about her lost mother the storm clouds cover the sun and cast the land into night, "let's hurry inside father, the goats will be safe now," Zelda says, snapping Groose out of his daydream. "Ohh, it's going to rain," he barely notices that now? Zelda thinks to herself shaking her head as she heads into the home her mother and father made. When they get inside Zelda makes a fire and puts a pot of water over it, her father begins chopping up some of the leftover meat from the yesterdays hunt. It was then that Zelda heard the demonic laughter fill her home, she looks over to her father, who seemed to not notice a single thing, then rushes to her room, grabbing her handmade recurve bow from the side of her bed quickly stringing it and tossing her quiver with fifty broad tipped, stone arrows over her shoulder and sprints to the front door. "Heeeeey! Zelda where do ya think you're goin?!" her father calls to her before she can get out the front door. "I'm sorry, father, I have to go check on the goats, I heard something out there," Zelda says waving an arm towards the door. "Alright, alright. Be back soon ya hear?!"She sprints out of the house, Groose's voice disappearing as she crosses the threshold.

She sprints out of the house, Groose's voice disappearing as she crosses the threshold. She lets out a soft whistle, letting her beautiful mare, Epona, know she's coming up behind her, and leaps up, using her hands to clear Epona's hindquarters. Epona leaps into a full charge as Zelda lands on top of her, pulling in tight on top of Epone, avoiding the branches overhead. Zelda leads Epona into the Forbidden Forest, where Zelda heard the laughter coming from. They sprint through the trees quickly coming to the Temple of Hylia, Zelda knew everything about the temple, her family being the ones entrusted with safe guarding, having been trained by the ancient soldiers of Hylia, the Sheikah. Zelda pulls up her face mask, the symbol of the Sheikah covering her mouth, and draws her longbow as she dismounts. Rounding the Statue of the Goddess, Zelda notches an arrow and approaches the temple doors. As she nears the doors she hears an argument gaining volume inside of the temple, she can't make out the words from her position yet. Zelda looks back to Epona, nodding to her, Epona nods back to her, and leaves the area while Zelda finds out what happened. "YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" Zelda hears the bloodcurdling cry from inside the temple and rushes to the slightly open door, peaking in, not wanting to be found out by whatever is inside. "Now, I see how this whole thing works," Another male, inside of the goddess' temple, this one a foot shorter than the frothing rage monster, "now what did you say you were?" The second voice, sounds human, whereas the first is most definitely not. "You heard me you worthless little worm, I won't repeat myself for your satisfaction," The larger being pratically spits at the smaller man. "Mistress," Zelda practically jumps out of her skin, bringing her bow to full-draw on the figure that presents itself to her, "You aren't ready to face these men, Mistress," the bluish figure, that looks like a moving statue, the words flowing into Zelda's mind as though they are her own thoughts. "What are you?" Zelda asks it, trying to keep herself quiet, so the men inside don't hear her. "I am Fi, the Goddess tasked me with leading her chosen Hero to defeat the demon, Demise, inside of this temple." Fi bows before Zelda, "but the smaller man used a form of magick that disrupted the seal, and released both Demise and myself from the confines of the blade." Fi appears to be looking intently at Zelda, " His magick has destroyed my bond to the blade, so I shall accompany you, Mistress, and I shall assist you in sealing Demise once again, though this series of events was highly unlikely the Goddess created a fail safe for this occurrence." Fi bows, and with a a flourish flies up and then disappears into Zelda's bow, "Well, even you should be able to understand the situation you find yourself in now, Demise," Zelda hears from inside the temple, she looks back inside, the large creature, Demise, is on it's knees in front of the smaller man. "Demise..." The man seems to be thinking, "You know, since you are my slave now, Demise seems like it's much to intimidating for you," The man walks around Demise, standing behind him, he places a foot on Demise's back, "I think I shall call you Denise, after the last whore who tried to stand up to me," the man says, pushing Demise straight into the floor. The man bursts out into laughter, when another man charges at the laughing man, "and you," The man, slightly taller than this other figure, spins around the man, grabbing him by the cloak he is wearing pulling him back causing him to choke, "Demon Lord Ghirahim," the man says, mocking the others name, "Like I said to your 'Master', who is now my slave, it's a much to intimidating name for one as small as you," he walks back around, Demise slowly getting to his feet, "Hmm," holding Ghirahim in one fist, the man continues walking tapping a finger against his chin, and stops a couple paces from the kneeling Demise, "I guess I'll just name you Debbie," he lifts Ghirahim into the air and throws him across the room, slamming him into the door, making it slam shut right in Zelda's face. She jumps back, holding back a yelp and bolts across the clearing, passing the Statue of the Goddess. Zelda lets out a short whistle, Epona, hearing it, comes running right past Zelda as she places a hand around Epona's neck and vaults herself up on to Epona's back. "Quickly now girl," Zelda whispers into her ear, and they are off like a leaf on the wind..


	3. The Hero Awakens

Zelda jumps from Epona's back as she reaches her family's ranch, she sprints inside, as she pushes the door open she hears a clatter, "Whoa!" it's her father, "Zelda, is that you?" She hears from the pile of books on the floor, closing the door behind her. "Father, I need your help," Zelda says, breathing heavy, having sprinted from the entrance of their ranch. As Groose gets back on his feet, Fi, the being that went into her bow, flies out of her bow, causing her father to almost jump out of his skin. "WHAT IS THAT!?" he yells as he trips over the mess he just got himself out of, landing, almost comically, with a loud bang. "I am Fi, a servant of the Goddess," Fi states, "you are a descendant of the Goddess' Chosen Hero and the Goddess herself," She points out Zelda, and gracefully floats through the room, almost as though she is thinking. "Fi, right?" Zelda asks, Fi bows, "Since you are a servant of the Goddess, how do we seal the Demon King back into the sword?" Fi glides down, coming eye-level with Zelda, "There is a 5% chance that we can reseal the Demon King back into the sword,""WHAAAAT!?" Her father cuts in, "If we can't seal the Demon back into the sword then how are we going to get rid of him?" Groose has his hands in the air, still stuck in the pile of plates and odds and ends. "It is uncertain," Fi looks around the room, "Did your family not keep the ancient tablet that was stored in the Goddess' statue?" Zelda looks at Fi confused, "What tablet?" Her father finally extricates himself from the rubble again, a plate falling off of his head as he stands up, "The Sheikah Tribe has taken care of hiding the Hero's tools, so that the evil that may once again permeate the world could never find them, and if the Hero's sword has been found by evil, that means one of the Tribe has been killed," Her father's demeanor almost does a complete turn around at the mention of the ancient tablet, "Groose," Fi turns to him, "Do you know the current location of tablet?" Her father scratches his head, "It should still be inside the statue, my family has been in this area to guard those two treasures for the past six generations." He looks at his daughter, "Zelda, you have been the one chosen this time," Groose walks up to his daughter, taking her hands in his, "You will need all the help you can get, to go up against this Demon King," and with that he runs off dissapearing into his room. "Mistress," Fi turns back to Zelda, "The ancient tablet will guide you to the location of the temples that blessed the Goddess' human form a century ago, and gave the Chosen Hero the power to fight the Demon King." Groose comes running back into the room, his hair standing straight up, "Zelda, this is for you," He ties a small pendant; in the form of three triangles, with a triangular hole in the middle, around her neck, "This is the key to opening the Goddess' statue, and good luck my daughter," Her father's face becomes infected with an enormous grin, "You'll kick the guy's butt in no time, it'll be a piece of cake," he gives her a bear hug, "Dad!" Zelda lets out from being squeezed so hard, "I love you my little princess," Groose says, holding Zelda tight, trying to hide his tears from her, "Good luck," He says wiping his face as he lets her go, turning away while he does it. "Of course, dad," Zelda says, turning and leaving their home, as Fi jumps back into her bow, for now.

Zelda lets out a low whistle, Epona comes running, "That's my girl," Zelda says patting her neck and jumping on top, "Let's go quickly, and quietly," she whispers into Epona's ear tapping her flanks with her heels. They arrive back at the Goddess' Temple once again. Zelda strains her ears as she listens for sounds of the man who unleashed this evil, but she doesn't hear anything. She hops off of Epona, pulling up her face mask, and searches around the Statue, trying to find an indentation or any indication that the statue can open. As she rounds the statue coming up on the side opposite the Temple the wall slides away, as if expecting her. She looks down at the pendant, "That's one fast key," She slowly walks in, wary of the danger a sealed statue could hold. Zelda draws her bow, and notches an arrow, getting ready for the possible danger. As she walks down the long stone corridor she sees a small pedestal with a broken figurine strewn around it. "What is this?" She whispers to herself. "This is the inner sanctum of the statue," Zelda jumps almost slamming into the wall, "You startled me Fi," Fi ignores Zelda's statement and searches the room. Zelda puts her bow away, as she looks around the room letting one hand glide across the surfaces of the wall. As she walks around the room her fingers catch onto a small hole in the wall. "What is this," She says as she pushes her finger into the hole, the whole wall gives way, and falls down into a pile of rubble, "that...was unexpected." Fi looks down the newly made corridor, "There is an 85% chance that what we need is down this new corridor." Zelda looks over at Fi, "Alright, let's go then." This corridor is much shorter than the first one, though the walls are much more ornate, with ancient text running along each side of her. The stone itself seeming to be newer than the stone from the inner sanctum. "Fi, where is this?" Zelda looks around this new room, it's expansive in comparison to the other, and in the center a small statue sitting by itself. "This, is a Sacred Room, the Goddess created this room to house the spirits of the seven sages, and to be locked by the souls of the three creation Goddess, Din, Nayru, and Farore." Fi states, as she glides to the statue in the center, Zelda follows her looking all around herself. "This, according to new information, is the resting place of the Triforce," Fi turns to Zelda, as Zelda walks up to Fi, "Mistress, please place your hand upon this statue." Zelda looks to Fi, then the statue, a small gravestone like statue, with a single sympol upon that looks just like the pendant her father gave her. Zelda stands in front of the statue and place her left hand over the symbol on the statue, as she does a blinding light engulfs her, a massive wind blows her hair back. The wind blows so hard that it rips her clothes from her body, all but her Sheikah mask. The light caresses her body with warmth, even though she can see nothing. "Zelda," She hears a disembodied voice call out to her, "I choose you to be my Hero against this newest evil," The voice is distinctly feminine, it almost sounds like her own. "Close your hand, Zelda." As Zelda follows the directions from the voice, she feels a handle materialize in her fist. She pulls on the handle and a sword materializes from inside the statue. "You must travel to the Province of Faron, and find the woman in the woods, who will strike your enemies with the justice of Nature," The voice commands. As the voice finishes speaking the light starts to dim, and Zelda feels fabric pressing against her skin. As the light finally dies out Zelda notices that her normal clothes have been replaced with a tunic as green as the grass, that fits snugly against her skin, with enough give that she can move freely.


End file.
